


The Warmth in Me

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky loves Clint, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton-centric, Clint loves Bucky, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff without Plot, M/M, New Relationship, clintuckyfriedchicken, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: In which Clint discovers he loves Bucky.





	The Warmth in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Clint and Bucky being fluffy for y’all.

**Clint**  
The first time Clint felt something warming him inside happened at night.

They were both asleep. Well, Bucky was asleep. Clint woke up shivering and tried searching for the blanket only to discover he had a super soldier literally on top of him. With a cold metal arm around his torso.

Sleepily, Clint tried to wiggle free, only to have Bucky crush him even more.

Bucky hummed. “Don’t go away,” he murmured. “You’re comfy and safe.”

Clint smiled at what Bucky said and pulled him even closer, cold metal arm be damned.

****

They were walking their way to the park when it happened again.

Thunder boomed loudly and suddenly they were soaking wet under the rain. Clint groaned. He should’ve brought a jacket like Bucky had said.

They were going to go under a roof when Lucky suddenly ran away from them. Clint cursed and ran after his dog, knowing Bucky was probably behind him.

Clint ran up to a higher point in the park and spotted Lucky rolling on the mud.

Clint sighed. “Aw, buddy, no.” He stared at his dog and wondered why did he even bothered bathing him.

“Clint?” He heard Bucky say. “Clint where are-woah.” Bucky stopped mid-run as he stumbled into Clint, but it wasn’t enough to prevent them from tumbling down the small hill.

Clint stared at the stinging rain once they came to a stop, all muddy, scrapped and probably bleeding.

He felt a tap against his cheek and turned to see a muddy Bucky smile at him softly. He took Clint’s hand in his as he moved on top of him.

Clint smirked as he raised himself and crashed his lips against Bucky as he straddled him, never letting go of their hands.

He was sure he was tasting mud in between but he didn’t care.

Suddenly Bucky was pulling him up, and Clint was swung into his arms as they started an impromptu dancing.

Later that night, as they carefully washed each other, Clint couldn’t stop smiling at the happy feeling in him as they didn’t let go of one another.

****

Today was one of those days where Clint didn’t feel like doing anything at all and everything was shit. Bucky had left to do SHIELD work and hadn’t come back yet.

In the whole day, Clint hadn’t gotten off the couch, and he had been staring at the tv to distract the bad thoughts away. He hadn’t even turned his aids on, which was why he didn’t noticed Bucky had arrived until he sat crossed legged on the floor in front of Clint.

Bucky carefully put one aid in his free ear, but Clint didn’t move to let him put the other.

“Bad day?” Bucky asked quietly while running a hand slowly through his messy hair.

Clint stared at Bucky’s tired eyes and nodded.

“Did you eat anything, darling?” asked Bucky. Clint felt his cheeks heat up at the name and shook his head.

Bucky kissed his forehead then and stood up. Clint didn’t want him to leave but he couldn’t get himself to move from his spot, even when he heard the door open and shut close.

Bucky appeared again around twenty minutes later and he sat down in front of Clint once again.

“Would you mind going out to eat with me?” Bucky asked. Clint really wasn’t in the mood for anything, but it was late, and his stomach was empty since yesterday.

Plus Bucky was staring worriedly at him, and it was obvious he was tired too. He didn’t want Bucky to be tired.

Clint nodded and let Bucky guide him up to the roof. Once outside he found sodas and two boxes of pizza from his favorite place.

They sat down next to each other, and Bucky handed him a box of pizza for himself. He opened it and stared at the steaming hot pizza he had in his hands.

It was late at night, and Bucky as tired as he was had gone to get pizza just for him, because he was being stupid and feeling like an ass.

“Why?” Clint asked softly as he felt something in him ache.

“Because you’re my amazing boyfriend who doesn’t deserve to be feeling like shit,” Bucky said with a shrug. “So I’m making sure he knows that he deserves to be happy.”

Clint smiled to himself before leaning against Bucky’s side and snuggling under his arm.

“Thank you,” he whispered. After that, bad days never sounded so bad anymore.

****

Clint was sure of what he felt on a late evening. They weren’t doing anything special, it was just one of those days where all you wanted was to be with each other.

He was comfortably lying with his head on Bucky’s lap, reading on his phone while Bucky lazily passed channels and with his free hand combed Clint’s hair.

Over the top of his phone, Clint couldn’t help but stare at Bucky’s features. His stomach knotted and his heart skipped a beat every time he thought how lucky he was to have Bucky as his boyfriend.

“I know you’re staring,” Bucky said with a smile, not separating his eyes from the tv.

Clint blushed at being discovered but didn’t try to hide it.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, gorgeous,” Bucky said putting his full attention on Clint.

Clint bit his lip as he observed the grey eyes looking at him lovingly like he was their world and decided it was the same for him.

Bucky Barnes is his whole world.

“I love you, Bucky,” Clint whispered.

Bucky smiled adorably, and Clint felt the warmth inside him once again. It was the first time he had said it and it was true.

_He_ _loved_ _Bucky_ _Barnes_.

Clint sat up and carefully pulled Bucky into a kiss.

“I love you too,” Bucky said against his lips. 

_I know,_ Clint thought, as he felt the love wash over him not for the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Good news, I’m not dead and I managed to write this little something. Bad news, uni is too heavy this days so I haven’t been able to continue Wings of a Broken Hero, but a new chapter might come soon :)


End file.
